Neck mounted eyeglass holders are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,587 to Harrison, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a necklace mounted eyeglass holder. The eyeglass holder includes an arching or curving body. The arching or curved body extends and assists with supporting the member on the body. An interior of the triangular shaped member is hollow and is connected at a single point at a top side of the member to the chain. The chain surrounds the neck of the user. However, Harrison is deficient in that it can only support a single article.
Generally, a person may need to wear several articles during the day. He or she may need to use them one at a time or all at once. It is not convenient for a user to reach for an eyeglass case to take the eyewear out and put back in every time it is needed. The user might need to keep the eyewear at hand at all times.
Also, sometimes a user may remove a scarf. The user may place the scarf in a handbag or the like or keep it in hand at all times. Alternatively, the user may wrap the scarf around the handbag or handle for storage. This is not the best way to treat an expensive scarf.
Also, there is a great risk with all wearers of jewelry of loss of earrings, rings, and other small, but very costly pieces of jewelry. When cooking, or washing one's hands, a wearer will remove the jewelry not wishing to soil or lose the jewelry. As time passes, the wearer may forget to put the jewelry back on and may lose the jewelry. Some pieces of jewelry may be very expensive depending on the type of precious metal, a gemstone mounted in the jewelry, and the weight of the jewelry. Additionally, the jewelry may not only be costly, but may also have sentimental value from a wedding, a graduation, or a gift.